Nunca más
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: One. Shot / Nunca más volvería a tenerlo cerca de aquella manera, no serían sus labios quienes recorrieran su cuerpo. Porque solo eso podían aspirar, a lo prohibido. Siendo los amantes de noches mientras fingían una realidad donde Leon era el amor de su vida. Solo bastaba esperar, a que su corazón realmente se lo creyera AU / Claire/Steve. Menciones de Cleon.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Historia UA. **

**.**

**.**

**Nunca más.**

**.**

**.**

_-Hola pelirroja- sonrió, saludándola- ¿cómo has estado?-preguntó con interés, intentado enfocar su rostro entre la obscuridad. Escuchó un sutil quejido. Se habían escabullido de los flashes en la boda de Chris Redfield llegando hasta su departamento._

_-No tienes ni idea- La mujer se acercó rodeando con los brazos en rostro masculino sintiéndose tonta. No sabía por qué siempre hacía eso, o tal vez, no quería indagar en ello. Solo se dejó llevar fuera. Y sabía que traería problemas después_

_-¿Mal día pelirroja?_ –_ susurró suavemente al odio. Tampoco negaba que odiaba la situación en cuestión. Presionó sus labios con rudeza, ejerciendo presión en el área de la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Se separó agitado, contemplando los orbes azul levemente oscurecidos por el deseo.- Tu hermano debe ser toda una molesta para tenerte todo el día encerrada en tu oficina y encima dejarse sola en medio de una gran multitud - Masajeó la zona de los hombros sintiéndolos rígidos._

_-Estoy empezando a pensar que lo hace a propósito- Respondió la pelirroja, besando el cuello masculino. Sintiendo un fuerte aroma a colonia impregnarse en su cuerpo. Agradecía que él estuviera para aquellos momentos y maldecía a Chris por volverlos tan cortos. Se aferró a sus hombros mientras era llevada hasta la cama del lugar, una que conocían bastante bien._

_Se sentó a horcajadas besando nuevamente los labios masculinos con rudeza, nunca les había gustado la suavidad. La ropa se perdía a cada toque mientras el calor subía. Los gruñidos bajos en su cuello incitaban de sobremanera. Nunca había sentido la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. Al fondo se escuchaba el móvil resonando insistentemente. Enterró la cara en su cuello, maldiciéndose. Sintió los músculos del hombre ponerse rígidos. Él acarició su cabello una vez más mirándola a los ojos._

_-Es mejor que te vayas… esto no volverá a suceder…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Claire se acomodó la ropa con rapidez mientras subía los escalones del segundo piso ignorando el elevador. Quería atrasar su llegada lo máximo posible, se colocó colonia intentado disipar el fuerte aroma que cubría sus ropas. Peinó el largo cabello con los dedos, mejorándose. Llegó hasta la gran casa abriendo sin miramientos, encontrándose a obscuras.

Las mismas cortinas color vino resplandecían dando un toque elegante, los muebles distribuidos estratégicamente, decorados con colores que no eran del todo sus favoritos pero los aceptaba.

Caminó lo más sigiloso que sus pies permitían tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Entró al cuarto encontrando a un hombre dormir cómodamente en la gran cama, se acercó cautelosamente hasta divisar su rostro. Leon Kennedy era un hombre atractivo a ojos ajenos y no lo negaba. Lo había conocido cuando su hermano había entrado a la marina años atrás. Desde entonces tenían esa relación, vivían juntos sin casarse a pesar de las quejas de Chris.

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente guardando la anterior donde nadie se diera cuenta, ya que él era perfeccionista, aunque no lo intentara. Leon quería la perfección como su hermano e intentaban hacerle cambiar su actitud, lo cual nunca haría, por más que ellos se esforzaran en intentarlo. Recostándose sobre el mullido colchón se dejó llevar por el cansancio. Eso ayudaba a eliminar los pensamientos que le aturdían, necesitaba dormir, olvidar si no quería desligarse de aquello aunque significara encerrarse y volverse solo la hermana prodigio.

Cuando abrió los ojos al día siguiente no se sorprendía de tener los brazos de su pareja rodeándole la cintura mientras su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Después de todo llevaban viviendo siete años juntos, tiempo en el cual se sentía diferente, no sabía si sonreír o sentirse una basura. Era su vida perfecta, eso habían dicho su círculo de amistades cercanas.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía así?

Recordó la noche anterior sintiéndose miserable. Leon era una persona perfecta. Le daba una vida de ensueño, nunca daba complicaciones. Y si tenerlo a él significaba perderse a si sisma para volverse diferente y lo permitiría, después de todo no tenía mucho sentido evitarlo.

Leon abrió los ojos dejando ver el azul claro de ellos. Transmitían autoridad, confianza. Se acercó lentamente, besando sus labios con suavidad quizás exagerada a su gusto, nunca le había gustado lo calmo, no iba con su estilo pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-Buenos días Claire

-Buenos días Leon

Y no había nada más. Él se iría a trabajar ignorando los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la noche, sin saber la hora verdadera de su llegada. No vería las ligeras marcas alrededor de los hombros.

Nuevamente se maldecía en silencio, ahogando su frustración contra la almohada, gritó sintiendo su tráquea irritarte con fuerza, hasta quedarse sin voz alguna. Le estaba haciendo daño

No lo merecía. El rubio era una persona buena a su manera, por eso intentaría no dejarse llevar nuevamente. Estaba decidido.

Caminó hasta el baño contemplando su relejo al espejo. Tomó una ducha rápida intentado despejar su mente, se vistió tomando dirección hasta su trabajo. Las oficinas del lugar resaltaban imponentes pero nunca le había importado tanto, el mayor por el contrario vivía orgulloso de eso.

Se reclinó sobre el asiento al entrar a su departamento de trabajo, observó a la mujer de su hermano entrar sonriente

-¿Has pensado en el matrimonio?-preguntó la rubia con interés, en mano unos expedientes del caso que trabajarían dentro de unas horas. Arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión haciendo reír a la fémina.

-Oh vamos Claire- la de los ojos grises se sentó sobre el escritorio sin dejar de sonreír.-Llevas años de relación con ese hombre ¿Cuándo dirás el sí?

Suspiró abatida. Jill era muy persistente, quizás, ese fuera el motivo por el cual había logrado casarse con Chris Redfield. Nunca se rendía- No lo he pensado Jill creía habértelo dicho antes

Su tono frio borró todo rastro de picardía en su compañera de trabajo y era de esperarse. Todos tenían la esperanza en que terminara casándose con Leon Kennedy algún día y el rubio nunca se lo había pedido, pero lo haría, más rápido con Jill insistiendo a sus espaldas. Antes habría platos quebrados, lluvia cayendo fuertemente cuando los secretos salieran a la luz algún día; golpeó con fuerza el escritorio haciendo volar los papeles. Se sentía frustrada. Vió de reojo salir a Valentine dejándola asumida en aquella situación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a un hombre pelirrojo. Poseía una mirada calma en combinación con sus orbes verdes, cerró la puerta con seguro evitando posibles imprevistos y se sentó a su lado, mirándola.

-¿Mal día pelirroja?- le preguntó recogiendo los papeles del suelo. La pelirroja rodeó su cuello con los brazos, sintiendo nuevamente la colonia masculina llegarle hasta los pulmones, enterró la cabeza en su cuello, como siempre lo hacía.

-Pésimo- respondió, ejerciendo presión en el agarre- Jill es muy habladora a veces.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente. El único sonido provenía de las máquinas encargadas del monitoreo general. Ser de alto rango tenía sus desventajas, nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta cuando ocurría un ataque pero por ahora las cosas estaban calmas y Chris no había hecho comentario alguno sobre arriesgarse el cuello, al menos había paz para él. Lo relacionado con su vida era totalmente diferente, nada estaba bien.

Se había prometido no volver a Steve Burnside, sin embargo ahí estaba nuevamente; trabajar en el mismo lugar tampoco ayudaba. Leon también estaba ahí, en algún lado. Nuevamente ignorando lo sucedido.

Sintió los brazos masculinos rodearle la cintura y escuchó la grieta en su mente abrirse, cortándole el suministro de aire. No era correcto. Aun así se había vuelto una adicción que no quería evitar.

Estaba jugando con fuego.

.

.

.

No podía creer la situación. Sentía los nervios disiparse, quemándole en sentido de racionalidad. Estaban en un lujoso restaurante, con Jill y Chris como testigos de dicha ocasión. No sabía cómo proceder; Leon Kennedy estaba inclinado mostrándole un fino anillo de compromiso, esperando respuesta.

Valentine sonreía satisfecha de haber logrado su cometido de unirlos, después de todo eran pareja desde siete años. Chris no hacía comentario alguno salvo palmear el hombro de su compañero, todos estaban felices.

Forzó sus labios haciendo una mueca intentando sonreír, hacer pasar desapercibido la sensación incómoda que le ardía en el cuerpo. La música sonaba demasiado aturdidora a sus oídos, se había quedado paralizada.

-¿Y bien Claire?- interrogó Chris Redfield- ¿qué dices?- el silencio nuevamente se apoderaba del ambiente y no se sentía agradable. Era muy perturbador, sofocaba, quemaba pero eso no parecía sentirlo nadie más. El rubio seguía en la misma posición, extendiendo la pequeña caja.

-Yo…- No podía hacerle eso. No lo merecía- Yo… acepto.- la risa de Jill se escuchó al fondo quebrando una vez más su mente. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de su hermano rodearle. Nunca cometía actos afectuosos y que lo hiciera cuando no se sentía del todo segura le hacía querer gritar. Odiarse cada vez más.

Ya todo estaba decido. No había marcha atrás.

.

.

.

Llegó hasta aquel lugar que conocía bastante bien, las mismas cortinas color beige meciéndose suavemente al viento. La noche cubría su cuerpo de ser descubierta merodeando por ahí, cuando debería estar rumbo a su hogar, con quien sería su esposo dentro de un corto período de tiempo. Toco un par de veces sintiéndose tonta por hacerlo. Tenía llaves personales, aun así no las llevaba consigo. Hacerlo sería exponerse demasiado a preguntas que no tendrían ánimos de responder. La luz de la sala se encendió y el abrir de la puerta fue inminente.

Steve miró confundido. No esperaba su visita. Se encontraba mojada por la lluvia torrencial fuera de la casa. Tiritaba en consecuencia al viento fuerte. Tomó su mano llevándola hasta el dormitorio. Buscó entre los cajones una toalla tendiéndosela.

-¿qué haces aquí, Claire?-Interrogó. Quizás el tono no era correcto o amable. Tenía suficientes motivos para ser tosco y ella lo sabía, por lo tanto le importaba poco ser sutil, después de todo nunca lo había sido.

-Yo…- la observó cubrirse ligeramente el cuerpo tirando, aferrándose al trozo de tela intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, lo cual, era intrigante. Creía ya haber cerrado el circulo entorno a ella.-Yo… Steve…

Claire se acercaba lentamente pero la detuvo a mitad de camino. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, igual con ella. Eran sensaciones diferentes. Tenía mucho de culpa por haber permitido llevarlo todo al límite. Cruzó los brazos con fuerza- Es mejor que te vayas…

La pelirroja lo ignoró retomando su trayecto. Se acercó descruzando los brazos del pelirrojo con fuerza. Estampó sus labios con violencia, no necesitaba ser amable cuando la situación era todo menos eso. Lo sintió tenso contra sus labios y mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, logrando que correspondiera después de un lapso efímero. Ninguno podía resistirse.

Claire deslizó los dedos sujetando la nuca masculina de Steve. El dar rienda suelta a la pasión acumulada tenía sus consecuencias, era prohibido, inmoral. Seguir significaba muchas cosas que no podían darse. Pero ya no tenía mucho sentido, se quemaría en el infierno por esos momentos; Se detuvo exhausta y miró nuevamente los ojos verdes obscurecidos. Lo deseaba de sobremanera.

Tenía a un hombre endemoniadamente atractivo, su cuerpo esculpido caliente, mirada inquisidora y cabello rojo corto en contraste con la pálida piel. Ojos verdes que prometían arder en tantas maneras.

Su cuerpo palpitaba ansioso. Desde su posición podía sentir las reacciones del cuerpo de Steve haciéndola jadear sonoramente. Tambalearon hasta caer sobre el colchón, sintiendo la atmosfera subir de intensidad.

Besó sus brazos por debajo de la ropa. Trazando un camino hasta su cuello. Sus ropas seguían humedecidas empapándolo, rodeó su cintura con las piernas y volvió a besarlo, hundiendo su lengua, mordisqueando sus labios mientras Steve tanteaba la ropa buscando los botones.

Gruñó, rompiendo el blusón. Descendió besando su cuello, recorriendo con la lengua cada porción, escuchando los gemidos en el oído, haciéndolo desearla con más intensidad. Se levantó observando el encaje negro del sostén. Respirando agitadamente mientras sus manos bajaban hacia su pantalón, tocando por encima de la ropa.

.-Detente- murmuró entrecortado- No me voy a contener si continúas

-No te he pedido que lo hagas- Ejerció presión sobre el bulto, escuchándolo gemir suavemente, conteniéndose. Necesitaba hacerlo. Deslizó el cierre del pantalón hacia abajo colando su mano, acariciando el miembro erecto. Steve llevó sus manos hacia el molesto sostén negro acariciando con la punta de sus dedos el pecho femenino. Pellizcó suavemente, incitándola a continuar las caricias.

La segunda mano bajó hasta el pantalón quitándoselo con ayuda de ella. Pegó su cadera haciendo el contacto más profundo, Claire cambió de posición, quedándose sobre el pelirrojo. Besó su fornido pecho, mordiendo los hombros y acariciando el abdomen, todo en él era perfecto.

-Steve…. – gimió al sentir nuevamente los masajes sobre sus pechos y la lengua caliente recorrer su cuello. Lo quería dentro.

Steve la penetro con rapidez y fuerza logrando un sonoro grito de placer. A ambos les gustaba lo violento, salvaje. Comenzó a embestirla lentamente para después aumentar el ritmo. La abrazó con brusquedad mordiéndole su hombro.

Claire aumentó una vez más la velocidad. Sentía el placer extenderse con más intensidad, acumulándose en su vientre bajo. Estaba cerca de lograr en orgasmo y por la tensión del pelirrojo también lo estaba.

Clavó sus uñas al sentir un punto de presión en su interior. Gritó con fuerza el nombre del pelirrojo dejándose llevar por lo intenso del orgasmo, disfrutó la sensación del tenerlo dentro. Mientras el sudor resbalaba, dándole un aspecto sensual.

Juntó sus labios dándose un besó más en la obscuridad de la noche. Se recostó en su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón. Eran tranquilizadores. Pasado los minutos se volvían irregulares, señal de que había sucumbido al sueño.

Miró su dedo anular viendo el sencillo anillo de compromiso sintiendo su corazón quebrarse en silencio. Nunca más volvería a tenerlo cerca de aquella manera, no serían sus labios quienes recorrieran su cuerpo. Volverían a ser quienes eran, ignorando todo. Porque solo eso podían aspirar, a lo prohibido. Siendo los amantes de noches mientras fingían una realidad donde Leon era el amor de su vida. Solo bastaba esperar, a que su corazón realmente se lo creyera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! aquí con una historia que más trabajo me ha costado escribir. Espero que sea de su agrado ya que es la primera vez que manejo un Rate M.**

**Esto está dedicado a todas las chicas que me apoyaron en la realización, así que Ary, Mire, Nelida… va para ustedes xD**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**Este one-shot fue creado para el reto del foro de Resident Evil al cual soy parte (y aunque fui la última, he cumplido n.n)**

**Un saludo… **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
